


Date Night

by Maxtine



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action & Romance, Awesome Bulma Briefs, Awkward Romance, Comedy, F/M, Post-Dragon Ball Z, Robbery, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shooting Guns, Tasers, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxtine/pseuds/Maxtine
Summary: After Buu, life returns back to normal in Capsule Corp. After their date at a nice restaurant, Bulma and Vegeta takes a late night stroll through the park on their way home...
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Date Night

The warm night air ruffled through his spiky raven black hair as they wandered through the empty park. Bulma’s hand was lovingly wrapped around Vegeta’s arm as he had shoved his own hands into the pockets of his grey trousers. The warm summer heat had made him roll up the sleeves on his black shirt.  
Bulma, dressed in high heels and a long red dress with a matching purse, was talking loudly about the dinner they had just had.  
He strolled along quietly, while listening to her recall everything that had happened.  
“...oh and did you see that flambé dessert they brought out to the couple a few tables from us? Wow! I kinda regret not ordering one for myself. I'll have to remember that for next time.”  
She peeked up at him while taking a breather, knowing her babbling was driving him crazy.  
“Sorry.” She smiled, “I won’t bother you with any more of this!”  
He glanced at her curiously. “And why would you think you’re bothering me?”  
“Oh, I know that look. You’re not paying attention and your face is more furrowed than usual.” She gave him a knowing wink.  
“Maybe so.” His eyes glancing around the park. “But I’m still trying to figure out why you insisted on walking home. You know I can fly us? Or you can just call one of your drivers... Are you planning something?” He narrowed his eyes sceptically at her.  
“Planning something?” Bulma laughed, “After all that food we had tonight, I simply needed to walk it off before we head to bed later. I’m still stuffed. That’s all!”  
He glanced over her face before he found her believable. The woman was after all tediously worried about the shape of her body. Diet-this and calories-that. It was a never ending hysteria.  
“I had a good time tonight though.” She sent him a brilliant smile. “How about you?”  
"Hmh. It was enjoyable.” He confessed. The food they had was nothing short but fantastic. She chuckled and snuggled up against his arm as they walked. He let her, but peeked around, wary of anyone seeing them.

“Wow...” Bulma muttered, “Vegeta look at that!”  
He followed her finger and saw a massive wall of white flowers, stretching far up the tall brick walls bordering the park. They paused in front of it, Vegeta saying nothing.  
“They’re so beautiful! Oh, and _soooo_ many!” She wowed delighted. “I should ask the gardeners back home into recreating something like this! I think that would look really nice! What do you think, Vegeta?”  
He grunted abruptly and reached out to the nearest flower, plucking it off rather hard. He offered her the flower, and she accepted it wide-eyed.  
“Oh, Vegeta! If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re being romantic!”  
He turned and continued walking, his face warm and flushed. “Don’t be ridiculous. It was written all over your face what you really meant. I’m not an idiot.”  
“All right!” She tucked the flower elegantly into her hair while giggling. “You got me!”  
“Hmph. I knew you were planning something by taking a walk through here...” He huffed.  
“Oh don’t be silly! I had no idea these flowers would be here! But _maybe_ I was hoping it would be a little bit romantic with a midnight stroll through the park.” She gave him a gentle nudge.  
“Romantic...” Vegeta shook his head. “I don’t think I’ll ever truly understand you Earthlings and your strange customs...”  
Bulma linked her arm back into his again. “Oh don’t worry about it, you’re doing just fine! I did marry you, now didn’t I?”  
“Hmh.” There was an ever tiniest hint of a smile on his lips. Bulma smirked, knowingly.  
They walked in comfortable silence for a moment.  
“Another thing I like about this park... Look how starry it is from here!” Bulma looked up at the clear night sky. Vegeta’s eyes followed.  
“I’ve seen them. But they’re better up close.”  
“They are, aren’t they?” Bulma thought back on her journey to Namek. “I never saw much through my adventures though, we had a lot of trouble. Sort of took the fun away.”  
Vegeta said nothing, so she continued.  
“Have you ever seen a nebula up close? Always wanted to see those with my own eyes.”  
“Many times. I would travel through them for cover. I’ve seen one born, even.” He said thoughtfully, suddenly brought back into deep memories.  
“Oh? What are they like?” She insisted.  
“They’re hard to describe, but I suppose... _Vast_. Magnificent, even.” He nodded slowly.  
“You’re not giving me much here, but I’ll take it.” She sighed.  
“Hmph. Build a ship that can withstand their conditions like our saiyan pods and I’ll take you to one myself.”  
“Really??” She looked at him surprised. Her face brightened up in a wide smile. “Well let’s make that a family trip one day, then! Just you, me and Trunks.”  
He considered this for a moment until he nodded once. “Why not. It wouldn’t hurt to train the boy in deep space survival and teach him how to manoeuvre a ship. It might save his life one day.”  
Bulma smiled warmly. Her husband had changed. After Majin Buu, he had suddenly come to open up more to her. Talk more. He even smiled more, which still took her aback. All these new changes were for the better, and she felt as if it had brought them closer together than ever.  
“Hey... You know you could have just flown home, right?” She asked suddenly. “You didn’t have to join me on this walk, yet you did.”  
“You know why I joined.” He grunted.  
“Hmm, I don’t think I do.” She already knew why, but she wanted to hear him say it.  
“Tch. I’m not letting you walk about here on your own. You’re a tough woman, but your fighting skills aren’t exactly much to brag about. I wouldn’t be able to... _forgive myself_ , if something were to happen.” His voice was nothing but a coarse mumbling, and he couldn't look her in the eyes while admitting it.  
Her grip tightened around his arm ever so lightly.  
“What is the matter now?” He raised an eyebrow, noticing every micro-signal she would send him.  
“Nothing... I just... I love you.” Her expression swimming with compassion.  
His eyes darted around the park.  
“C’mon... You can say it. We’re all alone here.” She gave him an encouraging smile.  
“So it would seem...” He wasn't quite convinced. “Bulma, you know how I feel. You know the lengths I would go for you.”  
She gazed at him, “Yes?” She encouraged him to continue.  
He clenched his jaw. Was she really going to make him spell it out for her?  
With one last frantic glance around them he decided it was alright just this once.  
“I... Ehem. I love you too. You know that.”  
She squeezed his arm gently. “I do. I just never get tired of hearing you say it.”  
He met her eyes, and a gentle half-smile appeared on his face. He had vowed to never lose her again. Not after Buu. Not after what he did. He would never stoop that low ever again.

As they entered a short concrete tunnel passing, Vegeta suddenly put his hand out to stop Bulma. Something was wrong. There was a low energy level he had until now only assumed was an animal. Someone was waiting on the other side.  
“Who’s there?” Vegeta’s gravelly voice echoed along the tunnel walls. “I know you’re behind there.”  
There was a few seconds of silence before a croaking voice replied.  
“Alright, fine then. Hands where I can see them. Let’s make this quick.”  
A shadow of a hooded man stepped out from around the corner. His eyes looked nervous and stressed. In his clenched hand was a gun, pointing directly at them. Bulma gasped, automatically backing away.  
“Out of our way, insect.” Vegeta spat, having no patience for any of this.  
“Take your wallets and phones out, and throw me that purse of yours, sweetheart.”  
“My purse??” Bulma looked offended.  
“Sweetheart?!” Vegeta’s furious voice echoed.  
“Why would you want my purse? My watch is a lot more valuable. It’s twenty-four carat pure gold.” She held up her hand, showing a sparkly, elegant wristwatch.  
The man seemed taken aback by this. “Your watch? Well sure, hand me your purse AND the watch!”  
Bulma didn’t even flinch, as she started casually taking her watch off.  
Vegeta’s eyes narrowed. “She will do no such thing, and neither will I. This is your final warning. _Get out of our way._ ” His words were dripping of distaste as he stepped towards the robber.  
“Stop! Don’t come any closer! Just give me your belongings and I’ll let you walk away unharmed.”  
Vegeta crept closer, never stopping. The man fired two shots, one towards Vegeta and one towards Bulma. **BLAM-BLAM!!**  
“Ahh!!” She cried out as the loud echo of the shots stretched into silence.  
Vegeta’s curled hand opened, and two flat bullets fell to the cobblestones with a _clink!_ He then went for the gun, clasping the end of it and squashing it as if it was clay.  
“What the-...” The robber gaped and his knees buckled from the shock. Vegeta loomed over him, his face murderous.  
“You fired at my _**wife**_??” He growled, not sure if he would even be able to contain his fury for what was about to happen next.  
“H-hey m-man! I’m sorry, okay?? I didn’t mean to-GHHHHUUUHHHHZZZ-!!”  
An electrode with an attached wire had suddenly flung onto his chest. Electrical currents zapped along the wire and through the man’s entire body. It was over in a few seconds and he fell to the ground like a wet sock.  
Vegeta followed the wire back to Bulma’s wristwatch. She pressed a button on the watch and the wire recoiled back inside again. She met his surprised look.  
“What? You didn’t think I actually planned on giving up my belongings, just like that?” A smug smile spread across her face, feeling pleased with herself.  
“Y-you... You just-...” He grunted and shook his head. “Are you unharmed??”  
“Oh I’m fine! And he will be too, in three hours or so.”  
“Really? Pity.” He lifted the limp body up with one arm and smacked him across the face with the other.  
_“_ _Vegeta!_ _”_ Bulma protested.  
“Oh fine! But he deserved a lot worse.” He huffed as he tossed the man casually into the nearest tunnel wall.  
“Hey give me some credit! I took him out, didn’t I??” She placed her curled fists on her hips.  
“I had it under control and he would have been taken out a second later. Besides, if it wasn’t for me he would have shot you.” Vegeta crossed his arms as he headed for the exit, Bulma right on his tail.  
“Pfft, please! If it wasn’t for you, he wouldn’t have fired that gun in the first place! I would have got him without all the drama.” She said, rolling her eyes.  
They left the tunnel and the park as they continued their bickering all the way home.

Another successful date night.

**Author's Note:**

> About a year ago I had a bad nightmare of my boyfriend and I getting robbed in a park after a date on a restaurant. It was pretty scary. That same night, while relaying the whole thing to my boyfriend, this story played out in my head and how Bulma and Vegeta would have handled it. A bad nightmare then turned into a great idea for a story. 😂


End file.
